Leon
''Leon ''(LE♂N / レオン) è stata la prima voicebank rilasciata per il software Vocaloid . Egli è stato definito un "cantante soul virtuale maschile sul modello di un vero cantante professionista" ed è stato creato per cantare in inglese. Oltre a rivendicare il posto di primo Vocaloid, Leon è anche il primo Vocaloid maschio inglese, considerato insieme a Lola, gli Adamo ed Eva della storia di Vocaloid. 'Caratteristiche personaggio' |-|Nome= Il nome Leon è di origine latina, utilizzato in diversi paesi dell'Europa. Il suo nome è collegato ai nomi "Leo" o"Leone" fu scelto in modo da suonare simile al nome "Lola" ma in modo maschile. Se messi in ordine, Leon viene prima di Lola. Questo per via dell'ordine alfabetico e anche per i loro codici: Leon con ZGV1 e Lola con ZGV2. Il suo nome viene scritto nella box art con il segno di marte (♂) sulla sua "o". |-|Fisico= La box art di Leon è una delle poche che non ha un avatar. La foto delle box art di Leon e Lola proviene da un sito di stock immagini. La foto originalmente si chiama "Profile of Woman with finger next to lips " (Profilo di donna con il dito vicino alle labbra). Della foto originale fu eliminato il dito e al suo posto fu messa una luce. Trattandosi solo di una bocca, non fu determinante se le labbra erano di un uomo o di una donna. Fu messo un filtro di colore blu e fu messo nella box art di Leon. Una rappresentazione comica di Leon è l'attore italiano Girolamo Panzetta , che indossa un abito simile a Parco Folgore nel video "Moge Milk ". Per i fan la raffigurazione più famosa di Leon è un giovane dai capelli biondi con una camicia blu/viola. Questo design veniva dal video "True my hearth " e divenne così popolare che ormai si può definire il suo avatar ufficiale, sebbene con la musica soul lo si dovrebbe raffigurare di origini afro-americane. Ed essendo egli stesso etichettato come cantante soul, dovrebbe essere la sua immagine più appropriata, proprio come la sua rappresentazione prima del suo rilascio nel pacchetto "Zero-G Soul Vocalist". Questo scatenò un po di polemiche razziali tra i fan per il Leon bianco e il Leon di colore. |-|Relazioni= Leon e Lola sono spesso considerati come fratello e sorella dai fan a causa dei loro nomi simili, dallo stile della box art e alla loro data di rilascio e sono spesso paragonati ai Kagamine . Tuttavia, si considera anche loro sorella Miriam . Anche i produttori di Zero-G spesso li considerano "fratelli". Sonika invece è paragonata come la sorella più piccola rispetto a Leon, Lola e Miriam. 'Pacchetti' '' Leon uk V1 boxart.png|Vocaloid Leon|link=Vocaloid Leon '' 'Nome pacchetti' ''Leon ''(LE♂N / レオン) 'Vendite e Marketing' Leon fu pubblicizzato su internet e sulle riviste elettroniche. Fu inizialmente annunciato per essere rilasciato insieme alla voce di Lola nel pacchetto "Soul Vocalist", ma in seguito le voci furono divise. All'epoca era trattato come un qualsiasi sintetizzatore musicale e non c'erano lavori di fan su Vocaloid che potessero valorizzarlo. Esso aveva lo scopo di essere un programma per professionisti e quindi non era potenzialmente interessante nel mercato. Il suo software rivale,Cantor avrebbe in seguito fatto concorrenza su di lui. Per un periodo, Leon, insieme a Lola e Miriam, non fu più in vendita a causa della mancanza di interesse per le voci sintetizzate, dovuto al cambiamento improvviso della tendenza della musica indie . In seguito alla vendita di Hatsune Miku per Vocaloid2 , ci fu una crescita di interesse verso Vocaloid inglesi e quando la domanda si rinnovò, Zero-G iniziò a rivendere i suoi vocaloid nel suo sito web. |-|Merchandising= 'Album' Leon ebbe il privilegio di essere usato per l'album "A Place in the Sun", dove fu utilizzato insieme ad altre voci anch'esse elettroniche. Fu il primo album mai creato con un sintetizzatore come cantante nonché il primo ad essere di Vocaloid. L'album contiene 14 brani in un arrangiamento moderno, con testi in inglese e in russo. |-|Eventi= 'NAMM' Leon e Lola furono presentati alla fiera NAMM. Fu in quell'occasione che fu introdotto in seguito lo studio PowerFX al programma Vocaloid. 'ZGF' Leon, Prima e Lola furono rilasciati per celebrare il "Zero-G Festival Garnet" (ZGF) su Nico Nico Douga, dove furono caricate le loro canzoni. L'evento durò tre giorni. 'Popolarità' Poiché all'inizio non c'erano dei lavori di fan per Vocaloid, non c'era molto interesse al suo rilascio e fu ritirato dal mercato per le troppe poche vendite e per la concorrenza con il software Cantor. Solo con l'arrivo di Hatsune Miku Leon ritornò in vendita nel sito di Zero-G. Per un lungo periodo, Leon fu molto utilizzato da chi voleva una voce inglese maschile, essendo l'unica disponibile nel software. Questo durò fino al 209 con l'arrivo di Big Al per Vocaloid2. La sua popolarità si incrementò con il design che lo rappresenta il video "True to my hearth" che incuriosì i fan che cominciarono a cercarlo nel web per saperne di più. Ben presto divenne famoso con circa 50.000 visualizzazioni su Nico Nico Douga. Nella classifica internazionale di NicoNicoDouga Vocaloid 2010, Leon ha avuto il 3° posto per il numero di presenze con 4 posizioni nella classifica TOP30 delle canzoni 2010. Con l'arrivo di Vocaloid3 e di nuove voci inglesi maschili, Leon perse molta popolarità e il suo motore divenne obsoleto per i nuovi sistemi operativi dei computer di nuova generazione.' 'Curiosità' *'' A causa del video promozionale "the Farthest End " dove Leon viene visto con dei tulipani, fece si che in seguito diventarono l'elemento che lo caratterizzava. *Fino al rilascio di Big Al di 6 anni più tardi, Leon era l'unico vocaloid maschio che parlava in inglese. Ciò significa che per gli utenti la scelta di una voce maschile inglese era molto limitata rispetto a quella che si dispone nelle voicebank giapponesi. Questo portò ai fan a scherzare su Leon con un "harem femminile Vocaloid". Se si comprendevano le voicebank inglesi di Vocaloid 2, c'erano ben 6 donne inglesi su 1 maschio. *Secondo una diceria, Lola e Leon sono stati creati dalla stessa voce, ovvero da un unico fornitore di voce. Il sospetto di ciò proviene dal fatto che se si cambia il Gender dei vocaloid, suonano molto simili. Molti pensano che siano registrati in modo diverso dalla stessa persona (che si suppone maschio dato il tono roco di Lola) , come è stato fatto con Rin e Len Kagamine. *Leon viene visto nel mini-fumetto di Sonika *Il design della box art di Leon in Giappone è leggermente diversa da quella inglese, perché più ristretta. *Il modello MMD più famoso di Leon è quello di Arkenidae 'Riconoscimenti' 'Galleria Immagini''' |-|Box Art = Leon_uk_V1_boxart.png|Boxart Vocaloid Leon Leon jp V1 boxart.png|Boxart Vocaloid Leon in Giappone |-|Immagini Originali= X13037575.jpg|Foto originale "Profile of woman with finger next to lips" SoulVocalist.jpg|Boxart di Vocaloid- Soul Vocalist, annunciato inizialmente per il rilascio di Lola e Leon Design leon.png|Immagine originale di Leon Design_leon.jpg|Design Boxart Vocaloid Leon logo leon.png|Logo di Leon |-|Prodotti= LelikCD.png|Copertina dell'album russo "A Place in the Sun" |-|Altro= 00000.jpg|Profilo di Leon dato dai Fan leo lol mir.jpg|Leon nel minifumetto di Sonika 250px-LeonByNukude.jpeg|Modello MMD di Leon (da Arkenidae) Leon_Interface_2.PNG|Interfaccia di Leon |-|Fan = *Modelli MMD MMD Wikia *Cosplay World Cosplay / Google Immagini *Fanart DeviantArt/ Pixiv/ Priapo /Zerochan/Google Immagini/Fanloid